


The Butterfly Effect

by StarryEyedButterfly



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedButterfly/pseuds/StarryEyedButterfly
Summary: When Marco Diaz comes to realization about his feelings for Star, his thoughts consume him. He can't seem to get the princess off of his mind, and as a result, he sets out to find himself without his best friend. However, Star Butterfly does some soul-searching of her own, and it may bring the two closer than ever before. Can Star save Marco before it's too late?





	1. Prologue ~ Realization

_“Perhaps the butterfly is proof that you can go through a great deal of darkness and turn into something beautiful.”_

_~*~_

His room was silent. The only thing that kept him somewhat sane was the steady ticking of his clock on the wall.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Marco Diaz brought his face to his pillow and groaned loudly into it. He hated himself. He hated himself so much. Those images kept flashing in his mind, plaguing his thoughts. The couples on the ash-colored beach. The giggling, the handholding, all while he had nobody to call his own. His girlfriend, Jackie Lynn Thomas, had broken up with him not long before, but he got over it quickly, after he realized that she wasn’t what he wanted. Not at all.

Star Butterfly was what he wanted.

Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly. He repeated her name over and over in his mind, while he begun to form a mental image. Her adorable heart-stamped cheeks. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes. Her long golden mane that hung just below the back of her knees. Her laugh, her smile. He was deeply in love with his best friend, and he didn’t even realize it until now.

Marco felt queasy to his stomach the more it festered in his mind. How could he not have known? All of the signs were right there in front of him, like a big red sign pointing him in the right direction. He loved her. He had alway loved her. Why did it take him so long to take a hint? He mentally slapped himself. He had his chance, but it was gone, all gone in seven, simple words:

_“I do have a crush on you.”_

_“I didn’t want to admit it because I know you don’t feel the same way…”_

But he did. He felt the same way so much. He was in denial. He had all the chances in the world, he had her, almost, but the chance slipped from his grasp in a passionate kiss from her demon boyfriend. The same Tom Lucitor that made her fume at his presence. That Tom Lucitor. He didn’t quite understand the appeal.

It was imprinted in his mind, the scene was branded in his memory. Moments of realization all around him, and the biggest sign of realization of all, right in front of him. The jealousy that he felt, the sadness that he lived was all there. All right there, painted in red.

“Not again,” Marco whispered as he tried to shoo the tears away, but they wouldn’t go. They rolled down his cheeks; one after another until his vision was blurry. Why was he so blind to the love that he felt for Star Butterfly? Why did he have to realize it so late, on his birthday of all days? Why was he so hung up on it? She didn’t give a hoot about his birthday. She was too busy making out with Tom. It was like she had forgotten all about the times that they spent together and the adventures that they had embarked on. Who was Marco Diaz? The annoying earth turd who had happened to fall back into her life uninvited. The earth turd that nobody took seriously. The earth turd who got left at the pier all alone. The earth turd who couldn’t do anything right. That’s who he was.

Marco let out a sob as he tried to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. Star had moved on, and he should try to too. It was so hard, though. The realization came far too late, and he couldn’t get over it. He was spending his birthday mourning over the supposed loss of his best friend.

Then, it hit him.

His talk with Tad. He had dimensional scissors. He could go anywhere he wanted in the universe, and he was choosing to stay bound to his so-called friend who didn’t care about him anymore. She went as far as to make him a “Squire” as an excuse to order him around? Why was he succumbing to it? Was he holding on to some false hope that Star’s feelings would emerge once again?

The boy felt around in his pocket for the cold metal, touching it with his fingers. Sixteen long years of intense training. He slowly took them out of his pocket, eying his reflection in the blades. He could have sworn he saw Star’s face in them, too, but he didn’t think much of it. He had to get Star out of his mind before it consumed him. With a swift movement, Marco opened a portal within his room, and stared into it with a triumphant smile. “I’m coming, Hekapoo,” he whispered as he jumped into it, shutting it behind him. Who needs Star when you’re a hot, thirty year-old hunk in your native environment? Not Marco… at least...not now.


	2. Cornshakes and Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco decides to go and visit Hekapoo in order to calm his thoughts about Star.

The boy walked into the bar with a slight spring in his step. It was so good to be back. Beings of all dimensions came to this place however, he was looking for someone in particular. A fiery woman of some sorts.

"Hey there muscles, what brings you back here," a voice said, which brought him back to his senses. He looked up to see the flame lady sitting at the counter with a drink in her hand. She gave the boy a small smile as he walked over and grabbed a seat next to her.

"Hey Hekapoo. I just thought I could help you round up some more portals if you didn't mind," Marco replied, rubbing his coffee-colored hair. Star was welling up in his mind again, and he felt his cheeks warm up.

"Well, there hasn't been much activity within the multiverse ever since we caught Star, so I'm not sure we need much help now," the succubus replied as she took a swig of her glass. Marco's eyes widened at the mention of her name. He was really hung up on her and he needed this.

Frantic, the boy opened his mouth to speak, but Hekapoo cut him off to speak again. "Aren't you Star's squire? You're supposed to be looking after her, not rounding up portals with me. Is something bothering you?"

Marco flinched. Looking after Star? She could look after herself. And why should he be put through such torture? She had moved on from him, and had completely disregarded him. She found someone else to give her joy. She didn't need him any longer.

"Marco? Anyone home in there?" A pale hand waved in front of his face, snapping him back to reality. The boy blinked and let out a soft exhale, before looking up at Hekapoo to reply.

"Uh, yeah Hekapoo. It's just... Star doesn't really have time to hang out with me anymore."

"What do you mean, muscles?"

Marco blew his bangs out of his eyes and propped his head up. "She's too busy trying to be a better princess...and hanging out with her new 'boyfriend'. She doesn't have time for me anymore."

Hekapoo's golden eyes widened slightly. After Song Day, she was certain that Star and Marco were a couple, and hearing this news came of a surprise to her. "Oh? I'm sorry. But aren't the both of you best friends? I'm sure she would make time for you at least sometime."

"I thought so too... But I guess her boyfriend is her number one priority now," the boy sighed. There was an awkward pause between them before Hekapoo broke the silence once more.

"Well... I guess we could look for more portals to round up... If that's okay with you."

Marco perked up, smiling at her. This was the one thing that truly got Star off of his mind, and he needed this before she completely dragged him under. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if it would take your mind off of the princess," Hekapoo said, slapping the back of his head and burning a large patch of his hair right off. Marco let out a slight yelp from the searing heat.

"Hey! You're going to pay for that!"

"Not sorry," Hekapoo said, and with a quick motion, she opened a swirling vortex, jumping inside with the boy behind her.

* * *

 

It was crisp Mewman night. The three moons hung low in the sky, casting a glimmering glow on the two teens. It was nearly midnight, and they had just got back from a late night date for corn shakes. Ever since they started dating, they haven't spent much time apart, and this made the blonde princess fairly happy. Although, in the back of her mind, she always had felt that something was missing. She just couldn't pinpoint what.

"Thanks for the amazing night," Star said as she smiled up at the demon. She clutched her star-shaped bag close to her side as she looked at him. His eyelids lowered as he gave a smirk in response to the wide smile painted on her face.

"No problem, Starship," Tom the demon replied. His hand went down to her free hand, and he pulled it up to his face, placing a gentle kiss on it, which caused a blush to appear on the blonde's face.

"Ahh, Tom... stahp," she giggled. The demon planted her hand with a few more kisses despite her playful protest.

"I can't stop. You're just so addicting..." He grabbed her other hand and pulled them up, his face turning seductive. He then leaned in, his lips puckered. Star did the same, giggling slightly as she gently blew into his mouth, catching him off guard. She then wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek.

"Ahh, Starship. You got me again," Tom chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her torso, lifting her off of her feet to Star's surprise. "It's my turn to get you." He placed his lips on her neck and blew raspberries on it, causing fits of laughter and guffaws to escape her lips.

"Tom...haha! Please... stahp! I'm sorry, I'm sorry." a flustered Star begged. Her cheeks were as red as ripe tomatoes, and tears were running down them from laughing so hard. He gently placed her down onto her feet to allow her to catch her breath.

"I'm totally going to get you for that," Star huffed as she gently pushed his shoulder. The demon chuckled again and brought his arm up for a split second.

"Oh, yeah? How about you get me now, hm, Starship?" He batted his eyes and brought a finger under her chin, causing the girl's eyes to widen and her cheeks to turn red once again, and she quickly batted his hand away. Tom pouted, and his ears drooped slightly.

"Uhh... Look, Tom... it's nearly midnight, and I have some princess stuff to do. I promise, we can hang out tomorrow," she explained, rubbing the back of her hair.

Tom grumbled. She was always busy doing 'princess stuff', and it slightly annoyed him. It was almost like she was coming up with excuses to not hang out with him. Besides, she was still young, and wasn't she always the one who lived by the motto to live her life to the fullest? Why was she so hung up on her 'princess stuff' now? "Ugh, fine Star... if that's what makes you happy."

Star could sense the poison in his voice, and she looked down at her boots, the back up at the slightly-ticked-off demon. "Come on Tom, I'm going to be queen soon. This is important. Look... I uh... I wanna hang out, too..., but being queen comes first. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, sure Star..."

She leaned in, grabbing his face with her hand and pecked him on the cheek, making a 'muah' sound in the process. "Okay, see you tomorrow," she cooed in a sultry voice.

Tom blushed and grabbed the spot where she had kissed him, and brought out his arms. Fire appeared beneath his feet and in nearly an instant, he was nowhere to be found.

Star smiled as she shut the door and placed her back towards it, grabbing her chest. He was more pushy than usual.

However, Star lied. 'Princess stuff' wasn't on her agenda at all. A certain hoodie-wearing boy was at the top of her list.

Marco had been gone for nearly two days, and this had worried Star. As her noble squire, this was unacceptable, and at first she was angered by it, but this had turned into pure worry. What if he was hurt, or worse? She waited diligently for him to return, but he never did.

Star made her way up the steps, the only sounds that could be heard were the tapping of her dino-boots against the polished marble floor. Her parents were heavy sleepers, and she was sure that they didn't even hear her come in.

Down the hallway she went. The faces of Mewni's past kings were seemingly watching her, but she was used to that creepy vibe right now. The only thing on her mind was Marco, and his safety.

Pretty soon, she stopped in front of the cubby hole that was Marco's room and opened the door, making her way inside. Her blue eyes scanned the room, but no side of the latino in sight. He was gone still, and this had officially marked the third day of his absence.

Star felt a pit form in her stomach, and a look of worry was on her face. Marco had failed her as a squire, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to come back. He would never leave for this long, what was keeping him away? Was something bothering him? Star pondered this as her eyes browsed the modest room once again.

The blonde walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, sighing softly. "Oh, Marco...where are you," she whispered, secretly hoping for an answer, but one didn't come.

The bright idea to leave nachos for him popped into her mind, and she got up from her spot on the bed, and raced to the kitchen to get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I finally got a AO3 account. Anyway, I'll be posting my fanfics from Wattpad and Fanfiction here, so I hope you enjoy! I go by the same name on both websites if any of you want to check me out there.  
> Fanfiction ~ https://www.fanfiction.net/~starryeyedbutterfly  
> Wattpad ~ https://www.wattpad.com/user/StarryEyedButterfly


End file.
